


Just A Glimpse

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [18]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells her about what he was thinking the first time he saw her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Glimpse

"So, when was the first time you ever saw me?"

Flack looked up and saw Lindsay standing by his desk, looking over the paperwork he was filling out for his most recent case. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," she said. She had her hand on his desk and her fingers brushed against his wrist lightly. "I was talking to Danny and we were talking about my first case and he was telling me what he thought about me when he first saw me. So I was wondering what _you_ thought, too."

He leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers back behind his head, and looked at her. "Let me think a minute." He didn't really need to think; that moment was etched in his memory now, and he often wondered how he went from that point with her to where he was now.

_He didn't want to see the new girl. He remembered that much as he headed into work the day that she was supposed to start. And he was sure she was nice and all, but..._

_He'd spent a good part of the last week and a half with Aiden, trading off with Danny to make sure she was okay, that she wasn't going to fall apart. They must have been more worried about what happened than she was because three days before she'd accused the both of them of hovering and told them, very bluntly, to stop. She'd be fine._

_He believed her, but that still didn't mean he wanted to get to know this new girl coming in. To him, she was taking Aiden's place._

_He'd avoided her at the zoo, and that was only because his allergy to anything in the cat family had reared it's ugly head. Besides, his time was better spent trying to track down witnesses and gather information far away from the crime scene._

_It wasn't until later in the lab, when he saw her and Mac and Danny with the pig, that he got his first look at her. She was okay...almost kind of plain. He couldn't really see her face, but from what he could see she was really interested in whatever the three of them were talking about. He could see a gleam in her eye, even though he was at least ten feet away and he could only see half her face._

_She turned around and looked in his direction, grinning slightly as she took off her lab coat and hung it over her arm. She wasn't looking at him, but he got a full on view of her face. She had a nice smile, nice eyes...but she wasn't Aiden. That much was very clear._

_And with that thought, he went back to what he was doing, which was leaving the labs to go back to the precinct and do what he was supposed to do: the non-science part of the job._

She tilted her head slightly. "So it wasn't that you didn't like me, you just looked at me as a replacement."

"Pretty much."

"And now?"

"Well..." he said, pretending to think it over. She smacked his shoulder lightly and laughed. "I still think you have a nice smile and nice eyes."

She shook her head. "Don... Never mind."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. If you don't finish that, we won't get to go out, will we?" She gestured back to the paperwork.

"Fine. I'll get back to work, on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to tell me about the first time _you_ saw me over dinner tonight."

"Deal." He watched her turn around and leave again, and then it hit him that she’d never said why she’d shown up in the first place. Asking him that question could have easily waited until their date that evening. He’d have to remember to ask her about that tonight, too.


End file.
